Miss
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: a modern day love between kagome and Sesshomaru. He is her childhood protector, she is his destined love. Will she give in to her heart as well?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing of the fallowing content (except the hole idea of the story)

Sesshomaru, Kagome and the rest of the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And so are the song that I am going to put here .. i think...

* * *

_**Miss**_

_**Chapter 1**_

She watched the sky as it turned darker and darker. It was so lonely being the only one on the top of a huge building that hosted only people of great fortune. Yes, it was indeed lonely out there. But she had one consolation : in the rooms below her balcony, because she was in one of the most expensive rooms in that hole luxurious hotel, in those rooms lived gorgeous guys that would fight for her if she wanted to flirt with all of them at the same time.

'_But it's still a game that I do not indulge myself in... I hate to play around with them even if I was played with so many times before. I can't be as despicable as __**those **__guys...' _the venom in her thoughts made her beautiful pouty lips curve in disgust.

It was a long time ago, but she still felt the wounds present in her soul. They played with her like she was a doll and when she demanded from them the same affection and devotion that she had offered they would throw her away, laughing like this was planed a long time ago.

'_And someone would think that once is enough for me to learn... Big mistake..'_ she laughed bitterly, looking at the beautiful fool moon above.

With all her money and power, even if she was one of the smartest females out there, she still got played. And four times no less. She even now cared for one of those impudent idiots, but she couldn't force herself to forget about him. Inuyasha was still her best friend, from childhood no less, so she couldn't throw away the memories with him, even if he was the one that hurt her the most.

"That's what you get when you are a foolish girl with lots of money and no love!" she laughed out loud, but that attitude was sickening, and she knew.

Sighting, gulping down what was left from her glass of champagne, the pretty and worldwide known brunette turned around to face her door. New York was such a pain, with all the noise and agitation. She could barely wait to be home, in Tokyo and then to move back to Osaka where her family was. At least there, her broken heart could mend. For a wail at least. She wasn't head of Higurashi Companies for nothing. She still had deals to make and decisions to take, so her peace, just like here, in this hotel, were short and painful.

She brushed her black locks briefly, before turning her attention to the mirror : she wasn't wearing a flattering gown as she expected, but just a normal brown suit. She had to admit that trousers were much more comfortable in her business than a dress. But still, she had to wear one now for the enjoyment of those sex maniacs that called themselves businessmen. It was disgusting to see their lecherous eyes roam over your body, but what could you say to them? It was a futile battle so she didn't mind to put on a black, knee-high dress, with a bit of cleavage, even though her full breasts still managed to show to the world more skin than she wanted. She tied her hair with a red bow and looked at herself now more time. She looked vexing even without makeup on, but she still had to eye-line her sapphire eyes, and make her already red lips, redder. It seems males liked that sort of thing. But she didn't pun on any perfume. Most of those idiots were demons, full or half-blood, so any strong scent would have made any conversation a painful experience for them and her at the same time.

'_What if... No no no, Kagome! Be a good girl and remember that you still have business to conjure out there..' _ the reasonable side of her made the real Kagome relies the bottle of strong perfume onto the dressing table.

It was such a pain that she forgot her own product home : a perfume for demons, that she herself created in order to date the males that she choose.

Meh, better luck next time. She got out of her room and when to catch the elevator and then, of course, meet up with the rest of sex-hungry males. This was bound to be the longest night out of so many that she wad experienced.

(*)

This was troublesome. He was just watching the night-sky in his luxurious penthouse, when his good-for-nothing brother phoned him to come down to the so called party. It was very tiring coming to a foreign country to do business, but to bring your younger half-brother with you was maddening. Why was he forced to come to New York with Inuyasha and discus business with idiots that understood only half of what he was saying, that is if they understood as much as he thought? You could never know what those morons had in their head!

'_Besides sex that is... Which reminds me that I have to get laid... My head is bursting open.. And that bastard is only making this Sesshomaru's head-ache worse..'_ the taiyoukai sighted, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Growling in defeat when he felt his phone vibrate again in his pants, the great lord of the Inu-tashio Group left the south balcony to go to his bed. He wanted to sleep, alone or with someone he didn't care, but he wanted to rest. He hadn't slept in weeks because his father demanded his attention for the strangest of things. That was his personal hell, not to mention that a he had to avoid at any cost the bitch in heat named Kagura. Sure, she was pretty and all, and her brother was a business man himself, but he didn't want to kill her out of pure hatred. He hated her with a passion, even if he himself didn't understand why. She wasn't even good in bed.

'_Only a desperate idiot with no sense in women would pick her for a fuck...'_ he snickered wail he dressed.

'_And I was one not so long ago...'_ he sighted, knowing that bad-mouthing her right now wouldn't make his pains go away.

"But al least it's amusing..." he whispered, looking in the mirror.

He was one hunk of a demon, and any female would have drooled over him. Many did so that wasn't the problem. His problem was of another kind : he could easily find someone to bed, but most of the time, that girl was as stupid as her good looks showed. None of them could last more than three days around him, because he immediately would get bored to tears by them.

None were vexing enough, or gorgeous enough for him. Or better, none of them were smart enough to make him think twice before leaving them. Kagura had none, but she was amusing enough, because every time that he showed himself at her door, her legs would be wide spread only for him, though the truly doubted that statement.

His silver hair cascaded almost to the ground, as his golden eyes scanned his body looking for something that wasn't fitting in his perfect image. He was tall and slim, but well build, the epitome of wild and tamed. He was anything and everything. Or so they all told him.

"Lack of imagination..". he sighted, walking to the door, sniffing the air as he did.

Too bad for the guys downstairs, there weren't many girl present at these meeting, and those that were would be fallowing him around.

'_For one, this Sesshomaru would want to be left alone. For once I would want to discus business with a girl that wouldn't jump me... I like to hunt, being a demon dog and all, but they are too easy of a prey... '_ he thought, and deep down he wished on the moon above that he could find someone that would let him hunt her for the longest time.

(*)

The party room was a spacious, high ceiling, hall like room with columns and big glass windows. It was wide and cold and the only thing that made it look more livable was the party like decorations and the food table in the corner. The buffet was amazing as well and all Kagome could do was stay near it. She was slim by nature, but a gluttonous by heart. She loved to eat, not like all the skinny girls that dreams of a models figure that were around her.

If she weren't super rich those fake girls would have never approached her, trying to make themselves her friends. They were lucky that she was polite, and that her patience was still there, because, under normal circumstances, she would have said some nasty comments that would have driven them away. And she so wanted to do so, but she had to wait and endure those fake smiles and those good-for-nothing compliments until Inuyasha, the half dog demon would have appeared. But why on earth did it take so much time?

'_He may be fucking Kikio somewhere and left me standing here as he enjoyed himself... That miserable idiot dares to mock my friendship...' _ anger swept through her body as she searched for a silver head.

Her miko powers kicked in and she focused all her attention on searching for that distinct aura. Or at least a familiar one. It was bad enough that those sluts were talking to her out of the blue, but when a couple of males came by to talk to her, the message ' I-want-to-get-laid ' visible on their faces, that's when the situation got desperate. She tried to give of a special message to one of her acquaintances that, maybe, just maybe, were out there, that she hardly noticed the half demon that was such a bother to her coming her way.

But of course, Inuyasha just smiled as if it was all OK and walked away. That's when her anger snapped and her powers nearly lashed at his unsuspecting back, ready to cut through him if it weren't for another silver headed guy that walked her way. He distracted her because he seemed to want something from her.

"And as I was saying miss Higurashi, you need more facial care, because men in our society want the best out of us, and we, as fellow girls need to know what to give them..." one of them continued rambling, even though none of those present near Kagome were paying attention to her.

"Excuse me for intruding in this.. quite... amusing and alluring conversation, but I have to have a word with miss Higurashi Kagome regarding business.." his smile made them all, regarding gender step aside to let the tall beauty pass.

No one apposed Sesshomaru when he took Kagome away, no one dared to say a word, to stupefied by the fact that the great taiyoukai just smiled so casually, when it was known all around the world that he never smiled. Why did he smile like that at all of them? – because, in mere seconds since the brunette entered the room and went directly to the buffet, a numerous crowd gathered there to simply suck out all the air that the breath-taking beauty needed.

Sesshomaru just grabbed her hand and walked away as casually as he came, without looking back. Neither she nor he spoke a word as they walked away from the crowd to a isolated place in that huge hotel. He wanted to take her away, but something told him that it wasn't such a good idea to begin with, so he say and did nothing out of the ordinary.

"Th-Thank you... Sesshomaru!" her voice made him stop, just to turn around.

She was smiling, nothing evil in her way of actions. She wasn't lashing out at him to kiss him or to hug him, nothing at all. She just smiled and thanked him as if she didn't see his beauty nor new about his money.

"No problem, miss" he answered, his stoic attitude back in action.

She swiftly retracted her small hand from his bigger one, and just looked around the room, without being seen. This was peaceful, even if she wanted to talk a little to him. She knew this stoic and gorgeous being from Inuyasha, but she had never hoped to be saved by him from a crowd of idiots that were hungry for fame and money. She respected him because he was different.

"Kagome... You should have yelled for me from the beginning, not stand around and wait for that ass... You know that!" he broke the silence.

"yeah... Sorry Sessh, but I didn't think you would come.." she whispered her reply, huffing.

She forgot to mention to herself that Sesshomaru Tashio was her child-hood friend too, or more, her child-hood protector, because she could never cont on Inuyasha to save her when she was little from all the bullies. Yes, he was way older then her, but she knew all the youkai legends and she respected the stoic man before her. Sure, erotic thoughts always crossed her mind when it came to him, but who care anymore, when she never even once voiced them.

She loved this demon for what he was and what he knew. She was, for him at least, the only normal being in this world that he could have a conversation with. She was beautiful, smart, funny and above all, she never did like all the other females he had previously encountered.

'_I wonder how she would look as my mate...' _ a strange thought crossed his mind as he looked at her in silence.

It wasn't the first time he sized her and he had to admit that, even though she was human, she could be a very good mate. But that was the alcohol talking in him.

"I shouldn't have drank so much before... " he groaned only to his ears, but she already heard him.

"Hmph... Go to your room them" she smiled, winking at him ." I will cover up for you here so you can have a rest..."

"Hn.." was his only reply and off he was.

He never had thought that she wanted to come with him, but this wasn't the time to ask the little miss that.

"Another time" he whispered as a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter -2-**_

Jaded eyes watched the toss and turning of the bodies before her, wondering. What on earth made her come here, alone, incapable of having a good time? Why did she come, when he told her the opposite? It wasn't the fact that she knew she wasn't destined to be with him, or the fact that she was afraid to make de first move because of the dreadful consequences that spooked her, nor the fact that she knew she couldn't contain her feeling for him for long. She feared all these, and still wanted to be close to the one that was always by her side. Still, she came here, unprotected and with a afoul state of mind and soul.

She wanted to see their bodies moving, those fake smiles tugging at ugly faces. She wanted to make fun of them and feel superior, but without him there was no such fun in this world. She now realized that, because she was here, watching and never participating, she was just like them : bored with her life and always wanting to have at least one feeling that could move her. But it never came! They were all empty shells that only looked good from the out side. Her soul began to shrink, and the only living thing inside her was the sorrow and regret.

'_I wish he came and save me like the last time.. But I have to admit that I am a fool! Of all men to fall in love I had to fall in love with Sesshomaru. And if it were only for that, but I tried to distract my mind with those idiots that only made a fool out of me.. And he is still angry... If it weren't for my sake, Inuyasha should be dead by now...'_ she sighted, but her thoughts only went that far.

From Koga, her first boyfriend in collage, to Inuyasha her last, Kagome had only suffered. And who was there to clean up the mess? Of course Sesshomaru, the great Lord of the Western Lands. He protected her, or at least tried to, from the harsh world, but being an airhead and a fool she always went for those that he said that were no good. How she regretted not listening to him, later.

But that was in the past, and the present was this ball room, big and cold, were couples and non-couples seemed to have fun. Fake! This was all so fake!

She wondered why she was still there, sipping from a glass of wine, alone, in the dark, just watching. But she couldn't walk away. The ugliness in this hole picture amused her. She did not dare to walk out of this room.

"I need a hot bath and a massage... " she whispered as-mater-of-fact.

"Then come.." a deep voice rumbled through her, and her eyes opened wide to look around her.

It she didn't knew that voice all too well, she would have thought that she was dreaming, but the tall figure, half dressed that appeared in front of her made her change her mind. She was dreaming for sure! How could the proud and stoic taiyoukai walk in a dim lighted ball room half dressed to take her out of there? She knew he cared of her, even if this wasn't in his nature, but she never had suspected that he could do something like this. She was surely and exception to the rule, but still.

Kagome just gulped taking one insecure step back, just to have a better look at the tall male, and, if she didn't control her body, she could have drooled right in front of him. Fair white skin, that made even the most beautiful of porcelain look gray and wrinkled, shone slightly in her eyes, as if it had a light of it's own; hard rock abs and muscles almost ripped through that same skin she dreamed of licking someday. But what toped the image of a half clothed god in front of her, was the low-ride jeans he was wearing. His navel , bared to her eyes and her eyes alone, made her body tremble, as if she was expecting something more from the display of pure sex-appeal.

"Why... No!" she said all of a sudden, taking another step back, flush red, and looking at the floor.

A perfect brow lifted up in surprise. This was definitely not the first time she had seen his body like this, so why the sudden change of heart. Not knowing her thoughts nor her fantasies, and caring only for her safety, Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and just hoisted her up in the air.

In mere seconds they were in his apartment, fighting. Well, Kagome was fighting with him, he just stared down on her, smirking. After a few more kicks and punches that didn't even reach the target that was him, the tired brunette stopped, too angry to even look at him, even if her hole body was hot and her face was still red. She felt like dying out of embarrassment, being carried like a princess out of that 'party' like that. Though she had to admit to herself : seeing the ugly faces of the other females scrunched up like that made her day a little better.

"You know you could have avoided being carried like that..." his deep voice sighted, even if she clearly felt the amusement behind that stoic attitude.

"Um.. Yeah.. and thus miss their faces? Nee.. I prefer the princess treatment!" she giggled, as her feet touched the ground.

"hn.." his reply was as usually, short and not fulfilling.

But she knew better! He was just as amused as she was, maybe even more than her, even if he will never show that side of him in front of everyone.

"They looked as if in the room appeared something out of the ordinary, maybe a huge animal or... a half naked gorgeous demon?" she forced the note, walking behind the demon lord, trying to see his face.

"Hn.." he responded again.

"Come on Sessh! Laugh a little, or say something... Why did you kidnap me when I was having such a good time!" she puffed, crossing her arms under her chest, thus making her breasts stand more to attention.

Turning around, and somehow avoiding the image of her newly exposed flesh, Sesshomaru just stared deep within her eyes. He wanted to say something that would make her realize the fact that she wasn't a little girl anymore and this games that she played with him weren't as amusing as they were before. But he knew she knew better.

"You.. Were having a good time? And in which part of the hole five hours that I left you there alone did you have fun? Was it when those old looking perverts came to talk to you, or better, stare at you as if they were demanding you do a strip session with them? Or was it when you stood alone in the dark behind that column just eyeing my idiotic brother as he sucked his bitch's soul out of her mouth? Or.."

"I get it! Enough... Look.. I know I don't have a good time at these meetings, but at least I try... Plus, I don't want to stay only with you! Even I can be a bother.." she whispered the last words, looking to the side, hurt and understanding in her eyes.

"You already are!" his statement was harsh, and made a huge impact on her , as he turned around.

"But if you weren't like that, if you didn't depend on me like you do, even if it's not often, I wouldn't care for you as much! This Sesshomaru is this Sesshomaru, and Kagome, the brat, is Kagome the brat... We can't change that, I for one, wouldn't want that! Now, you pesky little kid, go and take a bath and then come to my room.. You must be tired... " he said, turning slightly to the side to smile at her.

Between hiccups and tears of both joy and painful understanding, Kagome smiled at him. He was right, and she was acting like a spoiled brat. Nodding to her long time secret love, the foxy brunette walked silently to the bathroom to wash.

'_You are just too concerned about me Sesshomaru... I bet you are even more tired that I am... Hmm.. I shall give you a massage' _ she snickered, planning a relaxing night for the vexing silver headed demon.

(*)

He had to admit : he loved seeing her in his arms, and this little escapade wasn't the first nor the last if he knew her as he did. She wasn't dumb or anything, but, because she cared too much for his health, she never asked anything from him. She never told him what she desired the most, and every time he asked her – and this problem was new even to him, seeing that she only made so after she reached the age of 17, and now being only 25, he himself looking only about 27 – to join him, or to come with him, she would blush and invent some type of excuse that annoyed him to no end, especially when she looked to troubled afterwards.

Sure, he knew that a girl her age would somehow react to him, but he had always thought that she would just remain HIS Kagome, as in she will always be as he remembered her : funny, smart, polite, etc. She was everything he wanted in a girl, but he didn't know, with all the years he had spend on this Earth around females even, how to react around her anymore. He wanted her to be his, and any male that approached her was no good in his eyes.

Huffing, his head still hurting, he laid on the bed, hiding his face in the pillows. His back hurt, he hadn't eaten properly in days, and now he had an erection because of an image with Kagome naked in the shower. He could smell the fragrance of her skin, the smell of her wanting someone to come and ease the pain between her legs, he could hear her small moans and all he could do was dream that she was thinking about him.

His member pulsated a few times, but he soon disregarded the need he felt with the only thought that came into his heated head : he couldn't force her to do something with him. He wasn't going to demand anything from her, even if he had a right to do so. He couldn't even if his beast demanded so.

One perfect hand went down to his pants to cup his throbbing member, if only for a second, because he heard her come out of the shower, still shivering from some sort of pleasurable thought. He had to make her blind to his obvious state, so he started concentrating on something.

'_Why do I have to be a demon at times like this? It's way harder for this Sesshomaru to get reed of this problem as easy as humans do... ' _ he grunted in the pillow, biting it because of the frustration.

His hand still moved up and down his shaft, as it grew in size a couple of times. He couldn't do this alone, and the more he struggled with it the bigger it became. The only one that could ease this was a girl and he for sure didn't want Kagome to find out. With all his plans and thoughts and feelings, the thing he dreaded the most was the thought that she only thought of him as a bigger brother.

But he was far from the truth, even if he did not know it yet.

(*)

Still shivering and not knowing what to do, the smell of her wanting attention still on her skin, more present as time passed, Kagome paced in the living room. If she entered Sesshomaru's room he could angry at her because she smelled like that. But she wanted to be touched badly by him.

'_Bad Kagome! Bad girl! What on earth are you thinking.. Just because you haven't been touched in a very long time, that doesn't mean you have to pounce on him like that! Are you a slut or something?' _ her conscience asked her, angrily.

Yes, she was right, but still...

"Um, Sessh, I have a little problem... Can I come in.." she all but moaned at his door.

A load grunt came from behind the door, as her eyes widen. Was he feeling OK? Was he hurt? He didn't sound right.

Gulping, she entered the room to see a huffing silver headed demon, laying on his belly on the bed. He looked as if he was in pain, but there was more in those eyes than Kagome could read, so she just assumed that he was doing something that she didn't want to know.

'_Be a kinky girl and ask... You know you are curious... so why not ask him?' _another side of her, the non-miko side made her blush out of embarrassment.

"Are you OK?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"If you really want to know.. No, I'm not..I do have a problem.. But I don't think you could do anything about it.. " he said between huffs.

It pained her to see him like that, but something in her eyes told her that what he wanted was something beyond the bond that they shared until now. It was more that she had ever expected, but not completely out of character. He was a man and he had his need, though he never told her that before. But something told her that if she tried to voice her desires in that moment, he could say yes and even lash at her.

"But .. I have to help... " she pleaded, her eyes burning him, as his own desires grew.

His eyes roamed over her wet form, licking her skin, as she squirmed in place. For once, and only this once, he could forget about being her protector and having her without her consent. Grunting again, hiding his face and his changing eyes in the pillow, Sesshomaru just rotated his hips on the bed.

As this erotic scene played it's self before her eyes, Kagome almost jumped on the bed to devour him completely. He was sexy as hell, even if he didn't want too. And before she could stop herself, a small wanting moan escaped her luscious lips, and his control snapped.

Getting off the bed, his prideful member up in the air, his eyes as red as blood, with a smirk tugging at his lips, he stared down on her. Just looking that her body drove him nuts, but he had long lost control over to his beast. The all-powerful demon lord stared at the small human girl before him, and with a small grown he made her understand what she had to do.

Dropping to her knees, Kagome swallowed hard as the huge member of her long time love pointed it's head at her still closed mouth. It was like her dreams just became reality : the powerful demon that had her heart was standing, naked, before her, waiting to be pleased.

Opening her small mouth, she didn't have time to prepare for the invasion and the assaults that he made. But it didn't take long for him to get bored out of that. Sure, her mouth was more that enough to make him come, but he wanted more out of her body. Plus, only 1/3 of his member managed to go inside her mouth before he hit the back of her throat.

Hoisting her up, he kissed her deeply, enjoying the taste of her mouth, before he threw her on the bed, ass in the air. He didn't need to be careful on her close because she was only wearing a bathrobe, lucky him.

With only a grown of approval, he pushed inside her waiting core, and just pumped his frustrations away as she came again and again, screaming his name. If she weren't as wet as she was, it would have been very painful.

The composed self of Sesshomaru only appeared back at the end of their love making session, when his beast was fully satiated. And he was way too tired to do something about that, so he fell asleep, hugging close a very tired and unconscious Kagome.

It is useless to say that this was the best day of their lives, but more had to come after a night like this. Their path together wasn't as smooth as they thought.

(*)(*)

Author Note : I didn't know if you guys would like a very kinky story, so I refrained myself from describing too much. But if you like that kind of thing, next time I will describe more. (believe me... I could have made you sweat in your seat :)) )


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter -3-**_

That was definitely one of the most amazing nights both of them had since long ago. And it wasn't because of the feelings that bonded them together, or the fact that they both needed this attention from one another, but because, well... it was magical. Or as magical as it can be for a human to bed a very gorgeous and very horny demon dog.

They were still sound asleep when a phone started to ring, making a huge ruckus and thus breaking the spell that made them look so good together. Sesshomaru was the first to get up, but in the mist of the after-sex and the fact that he slept so well, he didn't realize who was the one who laid beside him. Sure, the sent was familiar and it still drove him crazy, because is own was there, making a perfect duo, but his brain was still a fuzz so he didn't quite comprehend. He slightly got out of bed, to reach for the phone, when a tiny white hand, a hand that he couldn't mistake, reached for the same phone, thus the owner of the hand climbing on top of the sturdy male.

This eyes widened in shock, as raven hair cascaded over his chest, and the horsed voice of a still sleepy Kagome vibrated to his ears. The only thing he could do was just lay there motionless, watching as she spoke, not understanding one word. His mind searched feverishly for an answer to his question : "If this was Kagome, when and how did he bed her?"

The beast inside him, purring with delight, answered that question, and in mere seconds, the stoic demon lord paled and started trembling. He shouldn't have succumbed to this. Even if he desperately wanted a female body under him, rattling in pleasure, calling out his name, he didn't want Kagome. Well, he wanted Kagome to be that female, but he didn't wanted to be just a one-night-stand for them. Because he knew that, after tonight he had to stay away from her, for her own safety.

"What's wrong, Sessh..?" her concern filled voice echoed through his troubled mind, as he just stared at the ceiling.

"What did I just do..." he whispered, his face a mask of pure agony.

Kagome just stared, pain filling her wanting soul. So, that single statement meant what she thought? He didn't like her even one bit? She was more than happy to be with him, her heart finally reaching the one desire that made her act so strange : and that is being with him. But it seemed he didn't want to! He regretted everything?

"Why.." she tried to ask, her voice barely above a whisper, but the hurt in her tone made him snap out of the plans and ideas he had.

"No... Kagome, it isn't like that.." he tried to explain, cupping her chin with the palm of his hand and rubbing circles on her face.

But she didn't want to hear it. His tone, and his honest face told her that what they did was a mistake that he regretted. She didn't want to hear all the details.

Pulling her face away from his, leaving him in a state of confusion, Kagome practically ran to the door, still naked, so she could be away from all the heart breaking scenes her one true love had to offer. Why didn't he say so last night, when he still had control. She could have perfectly understood then, so why did he regret it now? Was it so bad that they slept together?

"Kagome..." he yelled for her, only seeing the hurt on her face and the tears that wouldn't stop.

But she never turned around to listen, so when he chased her, she ended up slapping him and running away out the door.

'_All this years I thought he loved me a bit more than you love a little sister... I thought that he was glad when we did that last night... His beast was happy, so why is he so remorseful... I don't understand you anymore Sesshomaru... I don't understand you anymore...' _her crying heart searched for answers it didn't receive.

Back in his room, heart breaking in millions of fragments, Sesshomaru cursed the day that he was born. Of all people he had met before and he will meat in the future, out of all of them, he didn't want to make Kagome cry. But this was all his fault. If it weren't for his feelings for her she wouldn't cry right now.

'_But this is for the best... At least now, none of my enemies can get to me through her.. That's why I didn't want to be with her... Even as her protector she still is in a lot of trouble that I can't always protect her from.. It's better this way... But I still hope she will forgive me someday.. I hope she will understand what it meant to be with someone like me right now...' _he sighted, looking at the bed were their heat still lingered.

It hurt him more to know that she was in danger because of him, than knowing she hated him right now.

(*)

Crying her eyes out, Kagome Higurashi, the one top female director, friends from birth with the still growing in strength and business power, Sesshomaru Tashio, looked at an old photo of her and her love. Maybe he had his reasons for rejecting her? He had to, if she remembered their past together.

_*"Sesshomaru.. when are you going to make me yours?" a very small and cute Kagome asked with an innocent smile on her face._

_The older demon lord blushed for only a second, but enough for the young human girl to understand that he was in a pinch._

"_When you will be much older than you are now and I will be the richest and most powerful man in this hole world.. " he answered with a chuckle, hugging his little miko close to his heart._

"_But that would take very long! Can't you make me your now?" the human girl asked, looking straight into his golden eyes, her blue ones promising all the love in the world._

_Gulping, and looking away, his cheeks and the pointy top of his ears bearing a slightly darker color than his normal self had, the tai avoided a direct answer._

"_Can you?" she persisted in her wanting._

"_I have my own enemies, Kagome, so you will be in a hole lot of danger. You will have to wait until I get stronger and I will make all the bad people go away..." he finally answered with a smile. _

"_OK.." the three years old Kagome said happily hugging her long time companion. *_

This was the old story of how she wanted him to understand that she loved him. But, she didn't remember correctly what he had said to her on that beautiful spring morning. She didn't remember all his words and she hated herself for that.

"I'm sorry I asked you such an impossible question.. I promise I will.." but the hurt and the realization of the past events made her cry even more than before.

She trembled on her bed as she listened to one of their favorite songs :

** I wanted you to know,**

**I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high**

**And steal your pain **

**... Away ...**

**I keep your photograph **

**And I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high**

**And steal your pain **

'**Cause I'm broken**

**When I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right**

**When you're gone away... **

Tears didn't stop even after she realized that he was, probably, the only man she would ever love. Too bad she will never tell him so.

'_At least... when you are ready to hear my heart.. Right now... you only think what's best for the little girl I am no more.. '_she cried in silence, hugging close the big pillow on her bed.

If she knew what his thoughts were, then maybe she would understand. But he never even once told her what he really thought. When he was troubled, he only came to her to feel better, and she knew that she was important to him, but why did he have to regret even the smallest of touch?

"I hate it... And I'm starting to hate you, Sesshomaru..." she whimpered.

(*)(*)(*)

Author Note : this fragment of song, the one above :D is by Seether and Amy Lee : "Broken"

It's a very good song :D You should listen to it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It hurt! It hurt like hell to know him close and yet so far, but she couldn't do a single thing about it. Well, the only thing that popped into her mind at the time was this : to chop down his nuts and feed them to a stray dog. But that sort of revenge wasn't for her. She still loved him, even if he didn't want her.

Sucks to be a human in a world ruled by demons. It sucked even more to be in her shoes: in love with one of the most desired men out there, not to mention one of the richest, she being close enough to that title.

"Higurashi-san, one word please?" a voice she knew so well called out to her.

"Yes, Sango! What is ..." she tried to reply to her long time friend, the only one that sow into her soul and not her money or looks.

"Come on, Kags! Cheer up! I don't know what happed in The Big Apple, but you shouldn't be so down over it! Sessho..." the brown haired female tried to cheer her friend up.

But hearing his name, and knowing the next in that phrase, Kagome's eyes began to tear up. She didn't want to cry in front of Sango, but the past events came rushing back into her mind, as if they wanted her to drown in her sorrow. And drown she did! Wailing in despair, the brunette slumped down in the couch next to her. Who cared if she was in her office, crying in the arms of her primary secretary? Who cared if she had work to do?  
_'That's it! No one would care! They only see the mask I put on so many times a day! Even Sango...' _the hurt she felt in her soul made the matters even worse.

Meanwhile, the older girl that was Sango, married and all, tried to find the cause of Kagome's behavior in her past experience. But all she found was the hurt over a man, or the love of one's life. But how could Kagome cry over that? She, Sango, knew nothing about that sort of relationship in her 'sister's life. Maybe she was missing something.

'_Why do I have the impression that she is crying whenever she hears Sesshomaru's name? And not only that : that pesky demon must have done something! If Inuyasha is responsible for this crisis, I swear to God and God alone that he will die by my hand!'_ the flames of hatred towards the younger brother of the Tashio family sprung to life in an instant.

Personally, Sango hated his guts for what he did to Kagome in the past. If she didn't love her friend so much, she would have ended his miserable life a long time ago. But she feared that this hole problem wasn't the hanyos fault at all. But if Kagome was mad at Sesshomaru, what in the world did he do to her?

"He left... He left and he is..." Kagome tried to speak between sniffs and hiccups, but with no avail.

She was hurt now beyond relief, but somehow she knew that it will pass. Yet, she still had to suffer.

"What? Kags, speak to me girl! Tell me who it is at fault and I will serve their dicks on a silver plait for you! Tell me... I can't stand seeing you like this. It breaks my heart!" the stronger female tried to reason with the younger one.

"Mnoh, Sango-chan... It's OK! It will pass. Though, what hurt was the fact that I, for one, thought that it was the best time in my life. Maybe I was wrong to assume that he will think like that too. Maybe I was wrong to come to him at that point in time... Maybe..." a cheerful Kagome, at first, tried to convince her friend, as the words passed my her lips, getting bitter and bitter.

She really tried hard not to cry again, but the memories stood against her decision.

"Hm..I know it's sudden, but can we go to a shopping spree right now? I sow some very cool outfits I think I might look good in.. What do you say?" a grinning female tried to lighten up the mood.

Kagome just shook her head in regret.

"I am sorry, but I can't! I still have work to do, so tears or no tears, I have to finish this! Plus, you need to go back to your own work! I still don't understand why you are here!" the brunette puffed waiting for an answer.

"Should I remind you that it's four a clock and that you need to pick up Shippo? Or the fact that you came today to work looking like a freaking ghost? Or that this mood is persisting since two weeks ago when you went to New York?" the anger in the tall beauty rouse as she stood up from her place.

Kagome was... well... she was just Kagome, so she couldn't do much there. This wasn't the first time she has seen her friend like this, and she knew she couldn't do a thing, but she still tried. Huffing, Sango just looked one last time at her half panicked, half sad and slow friend, and just walked away to her office, ready to pack things up and go home. Even in her state, Kagome still had to care for an abandoned child that she had, not officially, adopted. Sure, that was nice and all, but the brunette had her own problems. Dealing with the fits of an adolescent demon fox wasn't the best treatment for her sorrow and pain.

'_I hope you know what you are doing Kags! You know that the only thing you need to do is ask and I will talk to the bastard that brought this pest over your head... I know you need to do this your own way, but I can't stand it!' _ the sincere thoughts of the brown hair beauty tried to reach not only one's heart, but the heart of her friend.

Kagome was the one that helped her with her cured husband when she caught him cheating. Kagome was the one that dealt with that problem and got them back together. She was the one that made the pain in her heart go away, so why wasn't she, Sango, able to do anything for the independent girl that was Kagome?

But enough with that problem. The brunette will tell her what she needed to know when she will be ready. No need to push her.

Meanwhile, the gloomy looking girl, tried to find her phone to call the kit the was taking care of. It was a hard task, raising a child that didn't belong to you, you yourself barely an adult. But she was having fun : Shippo wasn't a problematic child, and he always helped her when she needed help. Plus, even if he had problems, he was discrete enough not to pester her when she was buried in her own. He was cute, smart, and she thought that any female his age would be mad not to drool over the fifteen year old.

Rushing out of the big building that was her own personal heaven, she scurried to her car and drove like mad to the high school that Shippo was learning in. It was a twenty minutes drive, so she had to apologize to the boy for being late.

When she got there to pick him up, she sow him speaking to one of the cutest girl she had yet to lay eyes on. The girl was like a smaller version of herself, but with cuter forms. Blushing, seeing that her son was enamored by the girl that he was talking too, Kagome waited in the car. She still remembered how it was when she was young, though she didn't look like the girl she sow just now. She was an outcast, even if she was a beauty. She always like to hide her form or her looks behind cheep and ugly accessories, so she was never popular.

'_But... Back then I had Sesshomaru to tell me that I am beautiful... Not to mention the fact that I was only pretty whenever he was around. But somehow... I managed, back then, to put my hands on the most desired boys.. Like Koga, or Bankotsu, or Hojo, or Muso or his twin Naraku... And finally Inuysha... But all of them were just cheep imitations of some of the qualities I sow in Sesshomaru. None were like him, and then God for that.. And I still linger on with the pain that remained from that time... Sometimes I wish that I could just forget about him.. But I know I would regret that wish.. And even if that came true, the minute I would lay my eyes on him I know I would fall in love again, maybe even harder that I fell now...'_ the romantic thoughts were disturbed by a small chuckle.

When she looked up, a blushing teenager looked at her, knowing that his little secret was discovered. Trying not to laugh at his face, Kagome patted the seat next to her in her BMW. Huffing, obviously puzzled, Shippo jumped from where he was standing right into that same seat as his adoptive mother drove off. They didn't say one word as the car got closer and closer to their destination, but they knew that this silence wouldn't last forever.

"You know.. If you like her, you should tell her so..." Kagome broke the ice, stunning a still blushing demon fox.

"Well... I wont ask from were you know that, but, just so you know, I can't tell Rin-chan that... I can't.." the male answered her.

"There is no such thing..." a little angry brunette huffed looking straight at the flustered teen.

"yes there is... When we talk about Rin-chan.. Even if she isn't as lucky as I am in finding a wonderful mother like you, she is still... Look, kaa-san, Rin-chan is kind of, committed to a very loved sempai in my school. This sempai is very jealous, and I would get in big trouble if.." but his monologue was briefly cut to a halt when Kagome hit the breaks hard enough for him to stop.

"There is no such thing.. Tell me about her! But the look on her face she likes you too, and not as a friend or as brother, more as someone she would like to go out with! If I know my son like I know I do, then, be it there a monster besides this cute girl, you can easily make him go away! Now! Tell me who does she prefer to spend time with?" a fired up Kagome asked her little son, looking strait into his chocolate orbs.

"Me... Even if she has a date with her boyfriend, Rin-chan always comes to me and asks me if I can find her something to do... Well, it is true that she was forced to date him because of her little step-brother, but still... I... " Shippo changed colors as he spoke to his mother.

This was the first time they had a conversation about girls, and, to be completely honest with himself, the young boy loved every minute of it. He trusted his mother more then anyone else, and he knew every secret of her heart. Well, almost...

When he finished with the description of his loved one, and after Kagome told him every piece of advise she could give, Shippo just looked at her and sow through her mask. She was in pain, and he knew the cause.

"When are you going to tell him you feelings? I know that something happened between you two in New York, even if I can't put my finger on it, but you haven't told him your feelings right? Or is he still hung up on that promise? If he is...then you don't have to wait too much.. " the very smart kit said as a matter of fact, looking straight at the sky.

Kagome just stared at him, unable to say anything, but just analyzing everything. She knew for a fact that Sesshomaru was getting more and more powerful as the time passed, but she wasn't so sure about the enemy part. The more power he got the fewer they were, but, as few in numbers as they seemed, they were the most respectful and dangerous of all.

'_Shit... Naraku still has a grudge on him... '_the thought popped up in her mind.

Naraku was seven years older than her, and he only wanted power. That's why he wanted and even got to be her boyfriend, but Sesshomaru was prepared to shoo him away then. But now... If the great tai wasn't careful with his dealings, he could get delayed in his plans by that greedy hannyou.

She didn't fear Naraku as much, knowing that, if Sesshomaru didn't succeed on his own, she would unite their companies and win over all the others. Even if Naraku would get other companies to join his, none of them would surpass theirs.

Nodding in agreement with her own thought, Kagome started the engine again, and drove off. She really needed a bath, and some sleep. Shippo would understand, right?

(*)

"This is... Fuck off, Inuyasha" the rough voice of a ticked off tai youkai rang through the rooms.

It was nerve racking to work and at the same time listen to an idiot yapping about the girl you like the most. If it was only talk, then Sesshomaru would have just listen with half an ear, but the stupid hanyo started talking nasty things about his Kagome, so he snapped. He hated when his half brother thought that the brunette would do everything he told her to do. He was really nuts to think that he, Sesshomaru, would just stand around as he thought out loud.

"Out! Get out or I will kill you this instance! Get out, and if you get near Kagome until the day you die, you will find yourself in peaces in a grave, with me pissing over it!" the anger rouse in the great lord.

His youki just moved around him, menacing and ready to attack the idiot. His eyes were blood red, as even his beast was ready to rip him to shreds. The things around the great demon started cracking as he fixed his eyes on the retreating hanyo. The rational side of him was still battling with the two forces that wanted to kill Inuyasha, so, in mere seconds, the partially scared hanyo scrambled out of the room, thinking that : this was the first time seeing his brother that mad. He didn't particularly like his brother, but he could never anger him on purpose like that. He may have hated the bastard, but he didn't have a death wish. He learned how to live with his much more older and stronger brother over the years.

One thing was for sure : something happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru. But he just dismissed it! That was their problem. The only thing he like at Kagome was the fact that she looked exactly or close enough to his long time love Kikyo. Sure, Kagome was looking pretty damn sexy right now, but he didn't dare to approach her, fearing his ass would first get scorched up pretty badly from the angered miko and then he would get ripped to shreds by his even more pissed brother. It wasn't a win for him! He loved his life so far.

Meanwhile, still in his office, trying to calm down, the silver head youkai stared at his computer screen. A picture with a very happy Kagome smiled at him. He loved that smile the most, and he knew that only he had access to those moments.

'_Fuck.. I miss her.. and my beast wants her under us rattling in pleasure like she did no long ago.. If I was honest with myself I would have told her the truth : that was the best night out of my abnormal life! But I can't and she probably hates me or hates herself... Plus, this isn't the moment to go to her... Even if I know she is the only one I need... ' _ he sighed.

This was a problem that he didn't expect to appear so soon. But one thought bugged him : did she love him like he loved her? Or was she just horny or drugged that night?

"Hn..." he puffed to the empty room, hitting the keyboard fool force, his anger and hurt raising in him, almost suffocating him.

What did she think about him? What was he for her?

"Kagome... It hurts... " he groaned, hiding his face from the world, his stoic appearance crumbling.

He needed her. Biting his tongue, knowing that, with what he was about to do, he would break every promise he had made with himself, Sesshomaru grabbed his keys, and practically ran to his Ferrari. He needed her with him so he could calm down. He drove like mad till he reached her apartment.

With all the money she had, she had one of the smallest apartment, thought, that same place, was as big as a really expensive penthouse. He didn't like the atmosphere, but he knew that she didn't need that much of a space, especially if he considered the fact that the fox kid was there too.

Growling deep into his throat, Sesshomaru used his inhuman speed to reach her apartment door in mere seconds. He only knocked a few times before the human girl answered the door herself.

Big blue eyes, full of shock, meet hungry gold orbs. He didn't say one word to her, just rushed in, with her in his arms as he inhaled her mouth-watering scent. He was, as of right now, in pure bliss.

Struggling in his arms, all red, Kagome only managed to say his name a few times, not understanding what was happening with him, when he lowered her face, from above him, to his level to look deep into her eyes. Only then did she read his true feelings, though he remained as stoic as he always was.

She sow the hurt, the pain, the wants his body and soul needed. But were did she fit in this hole amalgam of feelings and desires.

Before she could even voice one of the millions of questions she had for him, he crushed his lips to hers, making her yelp in surprise. When she opened her mouth for air, his tongue invaded her wet cavern, tasting her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, making her moan after the kiss.

But still he needed more.

Walking to her room, he locked it, his scent heavy in the air, left all over the place just so the kid that Kagome took care of would know that he was there and that he didn't want any disturbance. Not voicing his feelings for her, Sesshomaru poured all of them into the kisses and touches he laid over her body. It's needless to say that not only was Kagome in heaven, but she managed to understand her new lover better.

This was the moment they were waiting for. It was a little late, but who to care when they were in such feverish passion.

"Took you long enough, bakka youkai!" the demon fox snickered in the living room.

He knew and damn to be if he wasn't happy for his mother. She was more fragile than she looked. He would have told that tai some things of his own, but he knew that this wasn't the time to talk about that. Plus, he bet that they were already too engorged into 'that' activity to care. And he was aroused as well. Who knew that their smell, combined and all, could be that arousing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter -5-

It was a battle for dominance, even if the parties involved were a mortal girl and a god-like demon lord. They battled for their minds, for their sanity, even if they have abandoned it the moment the door was shut behind them. Lips crushed in a feverish attempt to calm the aching need in their bodies. Hands entwined in mid air, as they forced each other to stand or walk as they moved to the bed.

Flushed bodies rubbed vigorously against one another, clothes being torn apart as the strong male hoisted the tiny female up in the air. Wild, untamed feelings vibrated in the air as they kissed, their heads filled with wanting. Nothing else mattered on this planed but the hot body that moved restlessly in the heated room.

Kagome moaned in her new lover's mouth as he sucked on several sports on her neck. Her flesh felt like melting against that rough touch, but she dared not to think about leaving him. After years in which their families decided for them their future, he finally found the strength to say no to all the plans that his father had made for him. All the old believes that a tai-youkai of his stature should not make or be in any kind of sexual relationship with a human female faded away. If only it was about that believe alone.

Fate wasn't so kind to them in their past. Sesshomaru was forced to behave more like a bother, or like a guardian then like a friend. Any other thing would have led to her death. Why? Because of the old curse that locked away Kagome's powers. A living part of the past, the dark past in which demons ruled over humans, and in which magic was much more important than flesh, was trapped in her body and her body alone. It was said that if anyone dared to approach her with ill intentions that person would die a horrible death, and not only him but her, as the keeper of these powers, would die. But nothing have happened to her past boyfriends. But... she dared not speak of the fact that none of them have touched her in 'that' way.

She feared to loose Sesshomaru, but in the mist of passion none of them thought about the curse. He was willingly giving her his life, for he wanted to have hers.

His tongue made wet perfect circles on her milky skin, savoring the taste of pureness that only she had. Reddish marks were now visible on her delicious neck, and he couldn't stop himself from licking and sucking on those same marks again and again just to feel her rattle in his arms, as she moaned and made that delightful friction between their bodies that he longed for so much. His hands supported her weight, as he walked rapidly to her queen sized bed, but his mouth never stopped the assaults on her body. In mere seconds, her body found itself on the fluffy bed as he hovered over her. Her blue orbs, darker then usual because of the pleasure that roamed in her tiny body, watched the fabulous male before her as he undressed himself. The silky material of his shirt fluttered to the floor, his golden orbs devouring the heated body before him. Her sweet taste was lingering on his tongue, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel her real taste; to feel his chosen one being one with him.

Half of his gorgeous body was, again, visible for her and her alone. The few rays that dared to come from the window shone on his perfect skin, as Kagome drooled. She wanted to kiss, lick, suck and touch that skin so much. She wanted to feel the muscles move under that toned skin, she wanted all of him. She wanted to feel them rip through that skin and make her go crazy with pleasure. She knew that he was capable of it, but she didn't know to what extent she could bare that pleasure.

Licking his lips sensually, he lowered himself on the bed as if he was stalking his prey. A feral growl escaped his lips, as her smell invaded his nose. That drove him crazy, but he couldn't attack her like he used to do to his past females. He couldn't harm her, he wouldn't!

Small hands reached up to his neck to pull him down and the dance began again, even more wanting floating in the air this time around. His mouth covered hers perfectly, as she moaned his name, unable to say anything else. His head moved, after some heated kisses, from her perfect lips, now pouty and red, to her neck, this time only licking, wanting to go further down. Reaching her collarbone he kissed gently, pouring a part of his heat in every kiss. Seeing that he couldn't take the small T-shirt off with her, without breaking the spell that was cast over them both ever since they shared their first kiss, he growled again, and his claws were soon ripping the shirt apart, as she had done to his previously.

Soon her perky breasts bounced in from of him, tempting him to do reckless things. Which he soon gave in. Who was he to say no to her inviting body? Descending further down, the silver head demon, poked one perky nipple with his tongue, watching the female under him jolt up in please from only that. Circling the bundle with care, he took it in his mouth to suckle on it, as he massage the other breast, being careful not to cut her. But when Kagome pushed her chest up into his mouth, wanting more, his enlarged canines pierced her skin. Droplets of blood invaded his mouth and he was faced with another problem : her blood was addictive. Licking her wounds clean, Sesshomaru avoided her heated gaze. His eyes were blood red, and he didn't want to scare her.

Gulping, wanting to taste more of that divine blood of hers, he had to move further down, licking her belly, trying to make the taste go away. But being a dog and all, he couldn't get it out of his system to easily. He had to make a trade between that taste and another, much more stronger, and that fast. Still, he had to face one more obstacle : her short jeans. But it was no challenge for his claws. Ripping them apart as he did with the blows he had to stare a couple of seconds at her bare sex.

She wasn't wearing anything underneath all that time? Maybe that's why he felt her smell hit his nose with such force so soon.

Grinning, as she mulled with want, Sesshomaru lowered his head, gripping her legs and pulling them apart and onto his shoulders. The moment his tongue brushed gently, barely touching the hyper sensitive bundle of nerves hidden there, her legs jerked, pulling his face closer to her sex. He had to use a bit of force not to suffocate there, with all the pulling from Kagome. Seeing that she was tense and very close to the edge, he thought that bringing her the pleasure that she had never experienced before would let him change that taste on his tongue. So he started licking and sucking at her secret spot, wondering if he should prepare her now or let her come and the prepare her. But it didn't take long for her to come, flooding his mouth with her juices. He lapped her clean in mere seconds, groaning with his own needs, as she shacked and her rational side shattered.

That was the best sensation ever, and all she knew from that point on was that it would get better.

His tongue started wiggling in her passage, pumping in and out of her, but it wasn't enough for her to open up to his bigger member. To his knowledge, this single act could rip her apart down there, so she had so be at least wide enough for him to fit inside her. He knew she would be impossible tight, and because of her miko powers she could regenerate if anything would get bad. But there was a limit to the damage she could support.

Snaking his hand near her mouth he pressed three digits on her lips. Obediently, Kagome started sucking them, pushing her tongue on his sensitive skin. It's hard to explain the fact that his loins were in so much pain because of his pants and her innocent ministrations that he hardly restrained himself from ripping his pants to shreds and plunge in her virgin core without caring for her safety. Pulling his hand from her mouth, he got up and approached her face, showing her the proof of her climax, just in case she thought that it was an illusion. Kissing her deeply, allowing her to taste herself from his mouth, he positioned his hand at her entrance, and as she begged him for more contact, hoisting her pelvis in the air just to touch the swollen part of his body, he plunged one finger in her.

Moaning, the brunette started moving with his hand, pushing harder against him. She sure was a hell of a vixen. Smirking, his face hidden in the right side of the neck, sniffing the woman he loved so much, Sesshomaru added another finger, but Kagome never stopped. She just build up her next orgasm, as fast as she could, without thinking that the movement of her body drove him closer and closer to the point that he could no longer wait for her to be ready for him.

By the time she came, Sesshomaru was pumping three digits in her, and was wondering if she was a virgin or not. When he added the fourth finger, that's when Kagome cringed in pain, stopping for a second to adjust to this new invasion. The smell of blood filled the air, and the second it reached his sensitive nose, the silver head man growled, fighting with his sex-deprived beast. Kissing her so that she couldn't scream out in pain, Sesshomaru used his claws to rip the fragile barrier that showed that she was untouched. The beast that was in him started howling out in wanting and happiness. It was strange how much this girl had changed him, but he didn't have time to think about that.

When her barrier was gone, the pain filling her body, making her skin go cold, chills running up and down on her spine, her small scream or better yet groan of pain eaten by her lover, Kagome had to dig her nails into his back. It hurt, and she knew that there was going to be a new pain very soon, so she prayed to any God that heard her to make it a short pain. Sesshomaru, got off of his lover, just to look at her. Small tears decorated her beautiful eyes, small see-through pearls shining in the warm light that was in the room from the windows. Moving his hands as fast as he could, the demon lord unbuckled his belt and discarded his pants and boxers to lay naked on the human girl, the head of his cock crying out in pleasure to finally be released. He had miscalculated the power of seduction and want that Kagome had on him. His member was about to double the size that he had previously figured he would have. But it couldn't get any bigger then that. Or so he wished!

Licking the side of her face, Sesshomaru placed both of his hands on her gorgeous bosom and hoisted it a bit in the air, very close to his member, and he huffed close to her mouth, watching her face up-close. Her eyes were huge with freight, but she wasn't backing away from this. Biting his bottom lip and tongue, Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, forcing her to drink his blood. The moment that energy filled blood got into her system, Kagome started changing, but only on the inside. Her resistance to brutal attacks, such as those that were to come, rouse. Her body was now capable of having children, but something else change with that : the barrier that kept the dark powers away from her cracked a little.

Seeing that she stopped the small shakes and groans that fallowed the changing of her body to welcome him, Sesshomaru pushed his member into her, easing inch after inch of hard rock flesh into the heated body of his lover. Huffing, sweat trickling down his spine as he forced himself to slow down so that she could adjust to his size every time he got into her. He was only half way in when she thought that anything more than that and she could burst. But she was wrong! When he forced her body, with one vigorous push, to accept all of him, that's when she realized that this was it: the only size her body would crave for every time she would feel the need to have sex. Shaking above her, his eyes hidden from sight because of the bangs, he growled in frustration. Why was she was so fucking good that he could barely breath. Her walls were squeezing him so tight that he thought that he won't last five seconds in her. Dragging his hips back, he felt that wonderful sensation that only the body of a woman could give: his dick was both pushed out and strangled to remain inside. Getting out, only the bulbous head of his dick inside of a moaning Kagome, he pushed back in, much more fluid this time.

It wasn't long before he moved faster and faster with the woman that had his heart, as his hands supported her body, banging away months and years of sexual frustration. All Kagome could do was moan and then scream his name as he used his hands to drag her hips to meet his half way with a force that only a demon could muster.

His eyes turned red at one point after she had come onto his cock more times that her mind could remember with all the assaults that he did, choking his member to that extent that she had forced him to come a couple of times too. This was the best sex he had had in all his life, and maybe because of the fact that she had been made for him and him alone. But what he didn't know and what Kagome vaguely realized was the fact that the internal barrier that her miko powers had made to protect the world from what was sealed inside her body was starting to fall apart.

Howling like the true and powerful beast that he was, the lord of the Western Lands turned the almost numb body of the brunette on the bed, her eyes up in the air and wasted no time to shed himself to the hilt in her awaiting warmth. He moved his hips as such an incredible speed that made the small human scream her lungs out in a pleasure-pained filled sensation. By now, his eyes were bleeding red, his marks were ragged and his youki had surrounded his soon-to-be-mate. When he growled in her ear, his teeth enlarged once more, preparing to bite into her, he felt a strange power pushing him away. But damn he who tried to steal his mate away from him. Attacking the strange force with his spiritual power, he found out that it wasn't Kagome's miko powers that were fighting with him. The strange 'visitor' was the dark power that belong to the darkest parts of the young miko. That power wanted Kagome as a host.

'_As if I would ever leave my woman to you! Fuck off! If you want to do something then protect her! You are her power, not the other way around!' _he growled, his voice doubled by his beast's thoughts.

The dark aura roared against Sesshomaru, trying to rule over him as well. But it found itself soon out of place and the tai wasted no time to devour half of it and made it his. The other half was tamed and purified by the miko powers that were still in Kagome's body. Smirking, his victory clear, Sesshomaru purred next to the brunette's ear, finally biting down into her right shoulder, marking her as his. The second he drank her blood, his own, from the previously bitten tongue, getting into the small puncture wounds, Kagome howled like her lover, the act of matting finally ending with her jumping over the edge and with him falling with her.

Trembling in the after shock, the silver head got out of Kagome, looking at her like he had always intentioned to look at her since she first appeared in this world : like she was his lover. She finally belonged to him and him alone. And the powers that everyone feared were now both in him and his new mate.

Sniffing the room he noticed, right before sleep got the best of him, that one smell was changing. But which one? His or hers? If it was hers what will she become? If it was his, to which extent would it change? It was a problem, but a small one, so he paid no mind to it.

Big mistake when you don't know how this would affect you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter -6-

The sun was sleeping for at least four hours when Kagome woke up feeling a bit ill. The air in the room was heavy and hot, as if something very big and with a high temperature was there with them sucking out the cool air. Standing up on the bed, sweat trickling down her spine, forehead and from under her breasts making her feel dirty, the brunette looked around in the room. Something hot and heavy moved on her belly and when she looked down she sow a long arm with purple marks pulling her closer to the sleeping form of the man that had captivated her mind since she was young enough to learn about her own sexuality. Or at least to think about him in 'that' way.

No one was in the room, and that was perfectly normal, she thought, knowing that in her bed was a very dangerous and very possessive top demon dog. No one would dare to come close to her home without him knowing. No one would be foolish enough to try it, at least that's what she thought. But the problem with the temperature rising second by second still didn't find a solution. What, in the name of what was dear to her, was making this air so inexplicably unbearable?

Huffing because of the lack of air in the room, Kagome tried to get out of bed and walk to her bathroom to wash. Maybe a cold shower would make her feel better. But, before she could even make it to the door to her own room, all the things that surrounded her started spinning and shaking, and all of them felt like they had their own source of scorching heat that would kill her in an instant.

Reaching to her neck, unable to breath properly, the little vixen, collapsed to the ground, shaking and battling with an invisible force, groaning with pain. All that noise and the feeling that his mate was in trouble, very close to death in fact, woke the tai youkai from his slumber. In mere moment Sesshomaru was next to his mate looking troubled. He didn't know how to assist the pained filled girl because he didn't know what was happening to her.

A see-green aura surrounded Kagome the moment the demon lord tried to touch her, burning his skin. Heat started to pour from her little form as she struggled to breath and move. Her eyes were tightly shut and she didn't hear Sesshomaru calling her. All she felt was the burning pain of her body transforming. All her bones felt like someone had inserted hot bars of steal through them and started to move those spines all over those bones. And only her bones felt like that! Her skin was like liquid lava always moving, always changing it's shape, burning her.

Her lips parted, but no sound escaped that beautiful mouth. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru tried again and again to touch her. Black wounds roamed over his arms and chest as he called her name again, hopping beyond hope that she will hear him and she will answer. But her eyes remained shut and her chaotic movements on the floor continued as he struggled to reach her pained filled conscience. Arching her back, as the eerie glow that surrounded her started to fade, being forced away from her body by Sesshomaru's own youki, purple with red hints, Kagome finally took a deep breath of air as her mate managed, grunting because of the slight pain in his own body, to cradle her in his protective arms.

Her hair was a mess, her body was glowing with sweat, and a faint smell of blood invaded the lord's sensitive nose. But not only that particular smell made Sesshomaru look feverishly at Kagome's body as she coughed and struggled to make her racing heart calm down. Her sweet smell had changed in the past hours almost completely. He could recognize his own smell with hers, but there was that particular smell: her old one – violets and a hint of chocolate – was masked almost perfectly by another one – vanilla and orchids, the smell of a pure blooded demon. Sniffing her body, his eyes widening in wonder and horror at the same time, the silver headed demon tried to comprehend with the fact that his perfect human mate had turned into a perfect demon mate. She smelled exactly as a demon, not as powerful as he was, but still. Her powers were close enough to his.

But what had triggered this transformation? What had made his mate suffer for two hours - wondering around in a missed filled room in her head, trying to avoid all the hits that a strange demon female had launched at her; in the end Kagome's miko powers had showed themselves and the evil and ugly bitch had disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind her own powers that Kagome's body had assimilated – and for what reason? He didn't remember putting that much of his youki into her! Then what happened that made his previously human mate transform into a inuyoukai? Because that was the smell he felt : that of a powerful yet very young female demon dog.

As he tried to find the answers to this problematic question, the solution popped into his mind! Kagome's cursed legacy had vanished the moment he had broken her virginal pass, so all that dark power had invaded her body searching to destroy or to conquer it. But, because of his youki, all that mass had to take one shape : that of a young inuyoukai, a tai inuyoukai at best that was killed by a miko long before he was born. That demon female had to do something to Kagome, but it seemed that her own miko powers had saved her from being destroyed by that foreign presence.

Huffing, Kagome tried to open her eyes to see where she was. All she knew was that she had changed. A power, contrasting to her purifying ones, coursed within her. But it wasn't hurting her. Plus, the dark and evil presence that she felt in her had vanished completely now.

'_I wonder what happened? All I remember was those completely breath taking hours with Sesshomaru... and that I woke up feeling uneasy. And then... Nothing.. plus, my body hurts... wonder why?' _and her thoughts would have continued, jumping from one thing to another.

She couldn't find an answer to those questions even if she tried with all her might, so what had happened to her? It was four thirty and she was naked, on the floor, with a wound-filled demon dog hugging her close to his heart.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelped, turning towards him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Freezing in her spot, her eyes wide open, she stared at her body. It was much more muscular than she had remembered, and much more mouth-watering. Her hair was now a bit bluish and her eyes had same shape, with a little predatory glint in them, that her mate had. Small marks, that started to fade away do to her miko powers, snaked on her cheekbones, on her arms and legs. A small half moon with a star in the middle of it, both of them velvet blue, decorated her forehead, disappearing much harder than the other marks.

Reaching to her head, wanting to scratch whatever was itching her there, her eyes almost fell from their sockets: she had puppy ears! She had ears just like Inuyasha did! Then it hit her.

"Sesshomaru! What in the name of God happened to me? Why do I have doggy ears on my head?" she asked, looking at her mate, as her fingers touched those small ears that twitched and turned.

Then another thought came to her mind: did her human ears survive this change? And the answer was... Yes! There they were, with their double piercings and all.

"Well.. I don't really know myself... But it seems you are a demon now, just like me! You have absorbed that power that was forced into keeping in your body when you were young! But it seems those demon traits that you have inherited are now disappearing, so don't worry. " his voice was calm, as he approached his mate carefully.

With all the luck he had so far he wasn't sure if she wouldn't make him act all brutal and all with a simple gesture. She couldn't control herself, so he wasn't sure how to come close to her. But she surprised him : coming closer to him, matching his speed when he was in a hurry, Kagome hugged him. She was as soft and little as he remembered. The strength that resided in her body was carefully controlled.

"I'm sorry I wounded you like this, Sesshomaru!" she whispered and her healing miko powers reached to him, closing and making all his wounds vanish in mere seconds.

She was sad and scared, but that didn't mean she will not control her powers. Now she had to be extra careful when she had to do something. She feared that, if she didn't, all that she had achieved till now as a mere human – that included her new lover as well – would go away in a cloud of smoke.

But her greatest fear was to loose this fragile bond that she had with her childhood friend.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that I made you my mate.." his nonchalant tone made her eyes pop open and all the tears that she had gathered there vanished before she knew it.

"What?" he voice screeched. " Are you wrong in the head or something, Sesshomaru Tashio? What in the name of God made you decide to do that? You know that I can be killed, you know that everyone will target you now right? You..." but her silly tirade was pulled to a halt when Sesshomaru crashed his lips onto hers.

How could she worry about him when she had a bigger problem on her hands? Plus, he was ready to fight off anyone that dared to oppose him, and that included their parents. But that wasn't the problem : she was his mate now, no matter what will happen in the future. He was going to protect her, though he knew that she was, now at least, more that capable enough to shoo off any wrongdoer that crossed their path.

"I love you..." he whispered on her lips, as he took her in his arms, and with inhuman speed he placed her on the bed, inserting his now fully rigid member into her warm and waiting passage, as she moaned his name.

If it was possible, she was even more tight right now then she were a virgin. And he knew that only her body was made for his body. And now that she will live as much as he will, he knew that he will never get enough of that fully grown body that made his mind and lower half go crazy with want.

"I love you more than you know..." she breathed out between thrust as he gain speed and force.


End file.
